


A night at the assembly.

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Tom and Alice. [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kilts, One Shot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty, The debt collector and Mrs Harrington, Victorian, Victorian!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Alice are out for a much deserved night on the tiles in Edinburgh. Tom  surprises his lady wife Alice by wearing a kilt.  I love writing these two. <3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at the assembly.

It's been quite a full three years for myself and my sweet girl. Happily things have settled down a good deal now. Both of our rascals are walking and talking and by that I mean running me ragged and giving me lip! I tell you now between the pair of them..it's my fault. I indulge them both, I want them to be inquisitive and cheeky. They know their manners but they're quite slack using them when it's just their Dada. Sweet girl is more in charge and it never ceases to amaze me how she keeps the little buggers in check.  
Well we won't have to worry about them tonight!

Oh yes..tonight is mine and sweet girls night out on the tiles and a very well deserved night it is going to be. We've travelled down to visit my old man, Hettie and Jame-o. As soon as we entered the premises the children were all over Granda' and Hettie and uncle James. To be quite honest it was a relief, me and Alice shared a pot of tea and listened to the chaos unfolding in the next room.  
"Assembly rooms tonight Mrs Hiddleston?" I asked her.  
"That's the way of it Mr Hiddleston." she gave me a naughty little smirk and sipped her tea.

That woman has ability to leave me breathless still, she's more than enough for me.  
I've done my share of poking, sometimes I'd find myself balls deep in some lass and wonder how it had escalated to this but young men with a standing cock is a story that I doubt will ever change. I feel it's better to get it out your system when you're young.  
I've always loved women, I mean they put a spring in my step and kept us going when I was at war. You can face a lot if you know you've got a nice cunny to sink into at some point. Truth be told I used to love cocking about, variety is the spice of life and every lass has summat you can enjoy.  
These days my old fella only raises its head for Alice and it suits me fine. I'm very content with my wife and her talents if you know what I mean.

"I'll start getting ready in a bit." Alice leans over to kiss my cheek and I inhale the scent of her. She smells like tea and violets. I like both.  
I have a little surprise for her tonight. She'll laugh if I know her well enough and then she'll get wandering hands especially after a few drinks. My cock twitched in my trousers and I turned my thoughts elsewhere to nip it in the bud. I don't want to be walking round with a stiffy..what would Hettie say?!  
"I'm looking forward to it, good music hopefully and just me and thee." I take her hand and kiss it.  
"Why Tom, you really are the best." she says and runs her fingers over the old scar on my forehead. It had healed quite well thanks to my sweet girl.  
"I know." I tell her and it earns me a little smack on my arm.  
"You'll be saying I'm the best later won't you?" I teased.  
"Oh stop!" she laughs but I know she loves me winding her up.  
"Well you've never said that as I recall.'" I pull her on my lap and grope her arse appreciatively.  
"I'm sure I have.." she says "..just never when we're intimate."  
"And why is that?" I cock my head waiting to hear her response.  
"Because..." she pauses with a grin.  
"Because what?" I ask even though I know the answer.  
"Because you're..." she leans in to whisper the rest.  
"The best! I know I am, I'm so glad you agree." I blurt out not letting her whisper it.  
I had to kiss her, I was hungry for her right there and then. She stroked my cock with her warm hands and it practically tried to break free of my trouser front.  
"Just you wait till later." she purred and gave him a squeeze.

"Why are you wearing a dress Dada?" Alistair is ready for bed and sat on my Father's knee, of course the old wolf roared with laughter at that remark.  
"It's no' a dress lad, that's a kilt. That's your colour and cut there and when you're a wee bit bigger you'll wear it too and all the lassies will chase ye!" he tickled him causing a giggling fit.  
"I'll change, happen he's right." I felt daft after Alistair's observation.  
"Nae! You cut a fine figure Tom. Half of the place will be wearing much the same." my father assured me.  
"I feel like a gobshite." I drank my whiskey with a gulp and paced about.  
"Would ye sit yer fussy backside down? I'm trying to tell young master Hiddleston a bedtime story here?" my father was enjoying my awkwardness I could tell. Old rogue had one of those senses of humour..  
I sat and waited for sweet girl, I knew she'd be helping Hettie to settle down Florrie. Now there was a task! That little Madame was more of a handful than our boy.

"Oh good lord..look at you there!" Alice gave me the once over and clutched her necklace.  
Instantly I felt foolish.  
"I'll change." I said.  
"Don't you dare. I love it, you look most handsome." her eyes swept over me again and I swear she gave me the most lascivious look. "You look a treat."  
Well with that seal of approval there was no way I'd change now.  
Taking in the sight of my sweet girl done up to the nines was extremely satisfying, I knew she'd have all eyes on her. She looked stunning with her hair piled up on top of her head and her lovely tear drop earrings twinkling, she'd clearly been at the rouge too.  
"As do you sweet girl, you'll knock 'em dead tonight."  
She pulled on her silk gloves and offered me her arm and so I escorted her to our carriage. She had me at half staff before we'd even left the house.

As soon as we got in the carriage she was on my lap as was our way. He arm draped around my neck and her tits spilling out of her dress.  
I had my mouth full of her straight away, I had a feeling tonight would be quite the time.  
"Oh! You're not wearing anything underneath." She wrapped her had around my cock and gave him a few strokes.  
"Sweet girl we better stop for now." I say and she pouts.  
"You worry too much." she nips my earlobe with her teeth sending my johnson bobbing up for attention.  
"Darling, how will it look if I'm make an entrance rock hard? Can you imagine the scandal?" I warn her.  
"Fair do's Tommy." she sighs as though she's put out.  
"Are you sulking sweet girl? I'll make it up to you tonight." I nuzzle her neck and carefully slipped her tits back into the dress. I was sorry for it, I wanted a good hard fuck with my wife but a little waiting only heightened things.  
"Promise?" she wiggles her little finger at me and I dutifully link mine to hers.  
"Promise." I say and she brightens up and places my hat back on my head as we neared our destination.

We drew a few curious stares as most of the people were unfamiliar with us. Another take on it was because I was the talk of the ton in that I was a bastard who was still in line to inherit along with my legitimate brother thanks to my Father's clever string pulling. Let them look, I was here for a good night out with my wife. I noticed quite a few of the blokes giving my sweet girl the eye. Ah, but she was a vision and I don't blame them!  
Thankfully a few others wore their tartan so I didn't feel quite so out of place, sweet girl reached for my hand and we found our table. It was set up something pretty! Lit up like you wouldn't believe. I ordered our drinks and we sat and listened to the music.  
I could see my Alice tapping her foot along to the music as she watched a few twirling on the floor.  
"Would you care to dance?" I offered her my hand which she took.  
Now and me and sweet girl can cut a rug I don't mind telling you but we didn't learn as most of the folk here had, ours wasn't under some strict tutor but more a bit of rowdy youthful exuberance, sweet girl learned with the milk lad and I learned just about everywhere.  
I span her round, we were a little closer than was courteous but we are married, I led her around the polished tiled floor and never once did she miss a beat. I definitely felt the looks and I cared not one whit!

Back on our table we ate cake and drank our fancy drinks. We we're having such a ball, we needed more of this in our life.  
Alice's eyes sparkled, she looked radiant even with cream on her nose from the cake, I dabbed it off with my handkerchief and looked about.  
So many of them sat there with faces like a slapped arse and there my wife was with not a care in the world. Half of them would've grown up with such privilege that this sort of thing was old hat, it bored them beyond measure. It was of course not really my thing but my wife wanted music and drinks and I'll do that for her anytime. I also enjoyed seeing her so at ease in her surroundings.  
She beckons me towards her and I lean in to hear her.  
"I keep thinking about your prick under there." She presses my sporran and knocks back her champers.  
"Is that so?" I hope I appeared calm because I was consumed with lus and quite drunk by now.  
"Come on!" I'm on my feet and I lead her out of the crowded ballroom and then we're stood in the hallway outside and there's a few older fella's having cigars but otherwise it's not so busy.

I spy the stairs and I'm pulling her up with me.I wouldn't say we're discreet as we clamber up but no one calls after us and demands to know what we're playing at..why would they?  
"Where are we going Tom?" I can hear the excitement in her voice as we weave about.  
"Some place quiet." I say and yank the door open to who knows what.  
It turned out to be one of the boxes overlooking the ballroom. Red velvet drapes and comfy chairs beckoned us, what a stroke of luck!  
We peep over the edge and chuckle, no one knows we are up here observing them as they mingle and dance.  
"Are you feeling daring?" Alice asks me, her hand is straight up my kilt and wrapped around my length again.  
"For you I'll be as daring as you like darling." I say and she presses her body against me, her eyes never once breaking contact with mine as her hand stroked me.  
"All I've thought about all night is you taking me hard and rough." she bites her lip and her cheeks flush prettily after her little confession.  
I didn't need asking twice, my hard-on was throbbing in time to my heart beat as Alice knelt on a carefully placed cushion.  
My sweet girl took my bollocks in her mouth first and I gripped the drapes, she traced the underside of my cock with her tongue and swirled it over the head. I was a goner.  
She sucked me in style, greedy and fast before slow and teasing. My Alice knows her onions when it comes to giving a good belowie, the selfish part of me wanted to fuck her hot little mouth and have her swallowing my seed but the gentleman in me wanted to please her and have at her tight little cunny with my tongue, fingers and cock.

"Get your arse up on that chair sweet girl!" I growl and she totters over to it.  
I whip her skirt and underskirts up and I'm greeted to the sight of her bare arse, she knows what I like. I give her two playful swats on each plump arse cheek and she looks over her shoulder at me with a grin so wicked I'm almost emptying my bollocks on her arse there and then.  
I ran my fingers along her cunny lips and they come way slick and warm, she wiggles her arse at me.  
My fingers sank inside her and I worked her nicely, I keep my thumb rubbing her clit while I'm at it.  
"Oh..oh..carry on!" she gasps at me.  
I remove my fingers and slam my cock into her, she cries out and I wonder if anyone might've heard but in truth I don't care.  
Gripping her hips I give her it good, she wanted it hard and rough and that's exactly what I gave her. She feels incredible, her cunny is a proper bollock drainer when you get at it. The sensation of her cunt is like hot silk around my cock and she coats him up shiny as you like with all her honey.  
I rutted her as deeply as I could, till my balls slapped up on her clit, she cums hard, her fingers digging into the velvet padding of the chair, I feel her insides fluttering rhythmically over my prick. I wasn't far behind and pulled out and coated her arse with my hot creamy seed. It looked spectacular if I do say so myself!  
We quickly arranged ourselves and had a bit of a snog before going back down.

"Shall we go home?" Alice wraps her arms around me and we both hug in full view of everyone there. I ran my hands down that delectable body of hers and agreed to call it a night. Once in the carriage she's back on me for round two. We take it slow this time and do a lazy bit of shafting as the carriage bumps and jolts us back to my Father's place. I know full well that our carriage drivers know what we're up to again but they're decent chaps who turn a blind eye. The amount of times they'd heard my Alice come apart...


End file.
